


The Life and Drabbles of Felicity Smoak

by SilverBoobMcGee



Series: Anything but OLICITY [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Justice League - All Media Types, Marvel, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25122016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBoobMcGee/pseuds/SilverBoobMcGee
Summary: This is my take on one-stop shot moments between Felicity Smoak and the m a n y characters within the Marvel and DC universes.This is inspired the series "Anyone other than Oliver." written by welcome2myparade
Relationships: Barry Allen/Felicity Smoak, Clark Kent/Felicity Smoak, Erik Lehnsherr/Felicity Smoak, Felicity Smoak/Bruce Wayne, Felicity Smoak/Charles Xavier, Felicity Smoak/Thor (Marvel), James "Bucky" Barnes/Felicity Smoak, Lex Luthor/Felicity Smoak, Logan (X-Men) & Felicity Smoak, Loki (Marvel)/Felicity Smoak, Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Felicity Smoak, Sara Lance/Felicity Smoak, Steve Rogers/Felicity Smoak
Series: Anything but OLICITY [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819798
Comments: 31
Kudos: 27





	1. Unexpected Roadtrip

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Universe Awaits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7114528) by [welcome2myparade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcome2myparade/pseuds/welcome2myparade). 



> Constructive criticism is advised.
> 
> If you have any characters that you believe Felicity Smoak would work with, then please PM OR COMMENT.

This was all Harley's _fault_.   
Felicity could find a way to blame the rain on Harley at this point. That's how annoyed she was with the current _situation_.

Felicity had woken up in the back of a convertible, almost passing the interstate with Harley Quinn babbling on about a road trip.

But instead of an iconic, ' _girl's only_ ' road trip, Harley, Felicity and surprisingly Ivy were stuck getting rained on, and no amount of pulling between the three of them will get the top of _Harley's_ car up. At least with her Mini, they had a _roof._

Harley tried to turn on the radio to lighten the mood, but Ivy turned it off. The tense silence that had been growing thicker between the three of them each mile, Harley glances over at Ivy with a small pout.  
"Come on, Red. How was I suppose know that the damn _mechanism_ had sand grains in it?"

Harley had tried to catch Felicity's eye when she turned all the way around in the front passenger seat, but Felicity was more focused on the blurry windshield. Her silence was one form of punishment for the former Clown Queen of Crime, she had miles and days to think of _others_.

And Harley pestering her for to forgive her while she shivers from the cold is just adding fuel to the fire.

_Oh you'll be sorry Harley Quinn. Bet your cute, blonde pigtailed ass you'll be sorry._

Harley turned to speak to Ivy, whose jaw clenched and eyes focused on the road ahead as she drove them towards the nearest motel. She'd stopped talking to Harley when the blonde clown _threatened_ to invite Kiteman on their little ' _girls only'_ trip if Ivy didn't get in the car, with an _unconscious_ Felicity Smoak in the back seat.

Harley had insisted, or rather _demanded_ this trip be about the three of them. To escape away from Gotham, The Batfam ( _mainly_ Batman), Wayne Enterprises, Arkham. And the Joker.   
Felicity had come around once they got past the interstate, then the downpour began.

They finally made it to a sad excuse for a motel shortly after midnight. The aging man at the front desk had yellowish-green teeth and dimples, showing through in his sicken smile for the shivering, soaked woman that was Felicity Smoak but his grin fell when both Ivy and Harley walked in after her.

He had offered them each their own room, then offered Ivy _and_ Harley a separate room when Felicity clarified they'd all be sharing.

Harley just about had a meltdown at that.

Her smile froze and her eyes turned _cold_.   
All her charm turned biting as she then stopped complimenting on the motel, Felicity could see the storm forming behind her eyes, hell she could _sense_ it, the blonde could practically feel the grinding of Harley's teeth when she clenched her jaw.

Harley's normally warm and humor filled blue eyes were _cold_ and glaring, so Felicity snatched up the room key the man had left on the counter, shoving it into Ivy's hand and pushed both woman in the direction of their room, leaving herself to apologise to the man and bolted to the room the women were sharing. 

It usually only took Ivy to calm Harley down but during this _rare occasion_ that she got worked up, Felicity found herself placing Harley's head in her lap and stroking her hair like a cat as Ivy attended to the plants.

Some road trip this turned out to be.


	2. I'm No Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She didn't know him at all, but when Clint Barton bumps into our favourite IT girl when Stark comes to visit Starling City for a Tech Expo; she changes his perspective on what it means to be a hero and also himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://m.fanfiction.net/s/10640385/1/I-m-No-Hero
> 
> This one shot chapter is from the story linked above, I may continue it when I get the chance.

_"Just keep your head down, don't anything to make yourself known and maybe... Maybe people won't stare."_

Clint snorted at Tony Stark _advice_ on how to avoid getting people's attention; but that was easier said than done when all eyes were trained on him as he was in the same room as Tony Stark and Oliver Queen.

He was used to getting attention, Clint was one of the _best_ marksmen S.H.I.E.L.D had ever employed, no one as of yet reached passed his highest target, new recruits of the agency would stare at him with awe, older agents would nod at him in respect or honour but since that fatal battle in New York were Loki got into his mind and he also destroyed the helicarrier, people have _changed_ against him.

Instead of getting looks of awe and respect it was replaced by that of anger and betrayal.

So as Clint walked through the grey, white and glass building; he was reaching the IT department; he had his head down- maybe it would keep people from pointing at him and whispers of ' _why is he still here?'_ reach his ears.

Then suddenly, Clint felt himself bump into someone; reacting instantly, Clint grabbed the person- throwing them up against the wall and held a knife to their throat.

His eyes hard, he then laid eyes on the culprit and then immediately lowered the knife.

The eyes looking back at him were innocent, scared, somewhat angry and _feminine_.

"God I'm sorry." Clint started but stopped as the girl held her hands for him to stop talking. "Are you okay?"

The blonde girl gave him a small smile before talking. "It's no problem, I'll be on edge to if I was surprised. I am fine, _trust me_ \- I've been through worse than having a knife at my throat."

Clint arched an eyebrow at her last statement but didn't asked about it as her body language told him she didn't want to share; he gave her a small smile. "I'm Agent Barton."

"Wait... _Barton_?" The girl... Woman replied, her eyes widened recognition; Clint waited for the look of hatred, fear or some other kind of emotion but _nothing_. No such emotion came from the girl. "Agent Barton of S.H.I.E.L.D? As in _Hawkeye_... Barton?"

"The one and only." Clint replied, smiling at her. "Uh, who... Who are you?"

"Me? I'm no one. Well, not no one I'm obviously _someone_ ," She responds lightly, noticing his expression and took a small breath. "Sorry. I tend to babble... A lot. Right! I'm Felicity, Felicity Smoak."

"Mr Queen's assistant, right?"

"Yep, that's me. Hi." Felicity replied, smiling at him. "Though I guess I am not important like you or Tony Stark or Oliver... though I think he's full of himself and all."

"Who are you referring too? Stark or Queen?"

"Would it be fair if I said both?" Felicity replied, giggling as Clint shook his head. "So... Agent Barton, what are you doing in the IT Department?"

"I came to clear my head," came the reply, then sighed. "I was getting to many looks upstairs."

"Because of what happened couple months ago?" Felicity asked, getting a small look from Clint. "When Mr Asgard tried to take over New York- God! My brain thinks of the worse things to say at times."

"What?"

"Sorry, my babbling again." Felicity replied honestly, giving him a small smile. "It will stop in three... two... One."

Clint chuckled as he placed a comforting hand on Felicity's shoulder but quickly removed it and followed her into the small glass 4 by 6 office room, that only had one desk, a whole lot of technical items that he knew some of but the rest were a mystery just like the short, blonde girl before him.

"I can't wait until I tell my uncle that I met a real life celebrity." Felicity squealed lightly, smiling brightly at him. "He'll be over the moon about it, he was at first cautious about me taking this job just fresh out of university but after a few years proving that I had this handled, he backed down."

"Who's _your_ uncle?"

"Alfred Smoak." Felicity replied, her smile almost blinding. "He was the head of the IT department but retired."

"Ah, well sorry to break it to you Miss Smoak but I'm not all that popular." Clint replied, giving her a small smile. "He might tell you to stay away from me, I'm even thinking of telling you that."

"Because of what happened in New York?" Felicity asked, her tone wasn't _accusing_ at all. "You being under Loki's control?"

"Yeah... that."

Felicity shook her head. "No matter what, you _are_ a hero just like the rest of them, the Avengers and even the Starling City's Arrow."

"No, thats where youre wrong. I'm no hero, Miss Smoak." Clint replied, sighing, as he turned to leave- maybe he should return to base to the shooting range and take the built up frustration on some targets. "Look, it was nice meeting you and all but I think I should go."

"Can you answer me one thing, first?" Felicity asked, stopping him with a strong grip, he paused as he turned to face her but wished he hadn't as her smile reminded him of the one that Phil Coulson gave to him when he was his _SO_. "You saved lives that day didn't you? Yeah... You may have done bad things but you _weren't in contro_ l of yourself when those things happened and you regret them, don't you?"

Clint looked surprised by her question then nodded. "Yes, every day."

"Then you are a hero, whether you think so or not- to me, you are a hero." Felicity replied, smiling at him. "Let no one tell you _otherwise_ , okay? If they do then ill beat them up."

Clint smiled at that, she seemed so _positive_ , almost seemed naive but he knew otherwise; deep down this woman was wise beyond her years, Felicity could give the Captain a run for his money for giving the people courage in facing their greatest fears.

Maybe Felicity... from what she said before had been through a lot then just a random guy aiming a knife to her throat.

"Thanks, Miss Smoak." Clint replied, patting her hand that was still on top of his. "I guess I needed to hear that from someone other then the Captain."

"Not a problem." Felicity replied, smiling. "And call me Felicity, _Miss Smoak_ seems too formal. If you ever need to talk, you know where I am."

"I guess I do, _Felicity_." Clint replied, he liked the way her name rolled around his tongue. "Seems like you're busy, so I want trouble you any further."

Felicity gave him a small smile. "Just doing my normal checks for _anything_ out of place, nothing of great importance." Came her reply, looking up from her tablet. "I may as well join you for the walk back to Mr Queen's office, as the meeting between him and Mr Stark is almost over."

"Right." Clint replied, literally couldn't believe for those few moments spending with the Felicity, that he forgotten all about Stark. " _Stark_."

If Tony found out a woman kept him company, he would not let it go.

"Maybe I'll see you around Starling City if you're not returning to your HQ or wherever your're stationed?" Felicity replied, as they both hoped on the elevator together.

"Well, we do have a few more meetings around Starling this week, but yeah, maybe I'll see you." Clint replied, smiling towards her as the doors opened on the 18th floor that was Oliver Queen's office and they both head into the office.

From the corner of his eyes, Clint watched as the short blonde girl walk away to her desk and started to type away on her computer unaware of what she really had done for him and he was okay with that.

He was always trained to be in the background, to be there as a backup when things got out of hand; but maybe... Just maybe for once in his life, he could learn to be the hero.

Clint smiled as he turned away from Queen's office, he didn't need to collect Stark as the playboy millionaire knew where Clint parked the car; he instead walked outside to call Natasha- she needed to hear what this blonde girl had done for him.


	3. Unfortunate Circumstances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Felicity Smoak meets Danny Rand also known as Iron fist.
> 
> "So... Do I call you Mr Glowing fist?"
> 
> "Iron Fist."
> 
> "I'm pretty sure iron doesn't glow like that."

This was not apart of the plan, breaking apart from both John Diggle and Roy wasn't planned but getting shot at wasn't planned either, it was supposed to be a simple scouting and hacking job but _no_... Malcolm fricken Merlyn had to alert the bad guys to their location.

Okay, he didn't exactly _alert_ the bad guys but the messed up plan was still Merlyn's _fault_.

Now Felicity was tired, hungry and sore from all the running in unfamiliar streets, slowing down so she could catch her breath; she ducked as something grazed her face.

A bullet.

More shots were fired in her direction, the blonde let out a small groan, and began to run again.

Why did she wear heels?! She should've went for her kitten print flats if Felicity _knew_ running was apart of the plan.

" _...Elicity... Come in... Felicity._ " Oliver's voice called over the static from the comms, making the blonde let out a small squeakish noise in surprise.

"Oliver!"

" _Where are you? Are you injured? Was that gunfire?_ "

"Currently running no thanks to Merlyn, I have no idea where I am and no I'm not hurt, just sore cause you know... _Running_." Felicity replied, squeezing down an alley. "And yes... Those were gunshots."

" _Okay. I'm pulling up your GPS now. Hang on._ "

"My what-... The necklace." Felicity mumbled, glancing down at the necklace in question. "Remind me to thank and also slap Sara next time I see her."

She could hear a muffled laugh from the other end, probably from John or Oliver, nibbling on her bottom lip h a r d as she then tried to remember the small basic training that John and Sara taught.

"Really should work on my cardio." She stated, to an empty alleyway.

" _Got your location._ " Oliver called, she could hear him gather up his equipment. He was coming to save her. " _I'm on my way. Just try and stay alive until I get there._ "

"Easier said then done, Oliver." She snapped, not exactly meaning to but the way he _demanded_ for her to stay alive? Like uh... Isn't that what she's doing?

 _Trying_?

The alleyway was a dead end anyway, pushing herself away from the brick wall, turning around to look directly into the barrel of a gun.

"Well... _Frack_."

Closing her eyes as she heard the gun locking into place, something or someone then pushed her aside just soon as the gun shot, waiting for the pain of bullets hitting her body... Nothing came.

Felicity opened one eye, there were a few things she noticed. Firstly, someone- a male that was not _Oliver Queen_ , stand in front of her, with his back facing her.

Secondly, he was dressed as if he was homeless- not that she had anything against homeless people, she just never thought she would be saved by someone in that predicament.

Thirdly, she noticed that one of the unknown male's fists were glowing a golden yellow hue.

What in the seven hells of the Dark web was going on?

Felicity watched as her unknown savior took out the three armed gunmen without hesitation, she literally had to rub her eyes and pinch herself- twice- to see if it was all her imagination.

Nope. The guy was _real_.

His glowing fist was _real_.

Once the gunmen were now unarmed and unconscious from whatever he just did with his fists, the man turned to face her; a small smile danced across his face.

Oh my Google, he's cute.

"Thank you?"

"Huh?" Felicity asked, shaking her head to try and make sense of what happened.

"You called me cute."

Felicity let out a small squeak, covering her mouth as she did.

"I said that... Out loud?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry! I tend to blurt things out whilst under alot of stress and pressure... Cause you know... Getting shot at really pressures a girl to run in 80 degree heat and heels, and oh my Google... I'm babbling. Sorry."

The man let out a soft chuckle, Felicity watched as the glow in his fist dimmed until it went out completely, then she pointed at said fist.

"Does it hurt?"

"Does what hurt?" He asked, glancing down at his fists, noting that they were a little bruised but nothing to be worried about.

"Your glowing fist?"

"Oh. No."

"So... Do I call you Mr Glowing fist?"

" _Iron Fist._ "

"I'm pretty sure iron doesn't glow like _that_." Felicity stated, arching an eyebrow.

"It's a gift from K'un-Lun." He explains, with a small shrug. "I'm the chosen warrior gifted with the power of the Iron Fist to fight against evil."

Felicity slowly nodded her head, trying to under what he was saying... Slightly.

"But do you have a name?"

"Danny. Danny Rand."

"Felicity." She called, taking hold of his outstretched hand and lightly shook it. "Felicity Smoak."

It was a few seconds later that Oliver Queen showed up in his full Arrow gear, mask and all, aiming an arrow directly at Danny.

"No." Felicity called, looking at Oliver and stepped in front of Danny. "Danny _saved_ me. I'm not harmed _thanks_ to Danny."

Oliver lowered the bow but not his guard, giving Danny a small nod as he felt the aura of a warrior from the man, but why was Felicity friendly with him? 

Okay, yeah the Danny saved her... But Oliver didn't trust him. And he was to close to _his_ girl.

"You're in safe hands now, Miss Smoak." Danny spoke, giving her a soft smile that made Oliver want to punch something. "I'll take my leave."

He then kissed Felicity's hand, before disappearing down the alleyway, after a short moment; she turned to face Oliver.

"Let's go back to the hotel. I need to change my shoes." She softly groaned. "I need food."


	4. I'm No Hero (Part II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Felicity gets a coffee date with Clint that is interuppted by none other then Natasha.
> 
> And Oliver gets a warning.

She wasn't nervous. 

No.

Felicity Smoak, MIT grad student of 2009 _was_ not nervous.

But the red haired woman staring back at her did make her a little unsettled, especially since she could kill her with a spoon.

"I have never killed anyone with a spoon."

Felicity blinked once, maybe twice. "What?"

"Nat. You're _scaring_ her."

Realization danced across the blonde's face, a small squeakish noise left her lips as she quickly covered her mouth with her free hand, the other held coffee.

"I said that- out loud?" She asked, glancing down at the dark liquid, wondering if she could drown herself in coffee.

"She's _adorable_."

"I know."

Felicity tilts her head slightly, watching both Clint and Natasha Romanoff interact with each other, they seemed more like siblings then partners.

"How did you meet Clint?"

Natasha looked at Felicity, a small smile danced across her face as Clint sighed once but motioned for Natasha to answer.

"I wasn't _always_ an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D, I've done some things that got onto their radar, and Clint here..." Natasha explained, as Felicity sipped on her coffee and nodded in understanding. "Clint was sent to take me out."

"But, I _gave_ her another choice."

"One that I have _never_ regretted choosing."

A small smile danced across Felicity's face, as her patted Natasha's, who then glanced over at Clint and gave a small nod.

_Did she just give her approval?_

"If Stark asks..."

"Don't worry Barton, I know how to keep a _secret_."

And Natasha left just as quickly as she came.

"So I take it that she approves of me?"

"Trust me," Clint replied with a small laugh. "If she didn't. We'll know."

"Cause Natasha would've killed me with a spoon?"

Clint arched an eyebrow, laughing at Felicity's attempt at a joke, which made her laugh too.

* * *

Oliver watched with annoyance as the unknown woman left Felicity and Clint in the coffee shop, he was more annoyed because that was _his_ coffee shop.

The one where he met Felicity and she joined his team.

The one where they mainly have their small meetings before heading to the daily life at Queen Consolidated.

"If you're thinking about interuppting their coffee date," A woman spoke, making Oliver turn around to face her. "Don't."

It was the same woman from the coffee shop- how did she sneak up on him like that?

"How-?"

"I am a S.H.I.E.L.D agent, Mr Queen." She murmurs softly, with a small smirk. "We learn a few things in basic training."

Oliver made a move towards her, but she was quicker, she shoved him up against the wall.

"Don't even think about it, _Капюшон_." She hissed, her Russian accent appearing.

"You know who I am?"

She laughed darkly, releasing her hold of him and stepped back as Oliver turned to face her again.

"Naturally." She cooed, in a teasing manner. "S.H.I.E.L.D has known about your _nightly_ duties, Mr Queen. We even kept some other interesting parties at bay."

"Other parties?"

"Do you honestly think that no one put the puzzle pieces together? Oliver Queen returns after 5 years and the same time the _Hood_ shows up?"

Oliver narrowed his eyes, annoyance danced across his face again. "I don't go by that name anymore- I'm trying to save this city."

"I know. You go by the Arrow, now." She replied, with a shrug. "You could learn a thing or two from us-."

Oliver gave a small scoff, folding his arms across his chest. "I don't need help."

"Who says you have a choice?" She replied, letting her warning sink in before continuing. "We know you're doing wonders for this city, but are you really making a difference? Take out one criminal and two more show up, you need help, Mr Queen. You're not really doing this to save your city are you? You're looking for an excuse- any excuse to deliver punishment to those that deserve it. You're trying to keep something at bay... Whether you like it or not, Oliver. You need help."

Oliver said nothing, just sighed in annoyance before turning back to face the coffee shop, watching as Felicity laughed at whatever Clint was talking about.

"Face it, Queen." The woman adds, before sliding into a car that seemed to pull up automatically. "You've _already_ lost her."


	5. Smoaked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Felicity Smoak and Lex Luthor were friends during their time at MIT

Chapter 5: Smoaked

"You're in _my_ spot."

Felicity glanced up from the laptop, arching an eyebrow at the owner of the voice, and lightly scoffed before turning back to face the front.

"Didn't you hear me?"

"Oh, I heard you," She muses, not turning to face him. "I'm just _not_ moving."

Grumbling in annoyance, the male decided to take the spare seat beside the annoying female, noting that she was doing some sort of encryptive code- was she trying to hack something?

"That's some impressive encryption you got there."

Felicity quickly closed her laptop, eyes landing on him, as she then placed a finger on her lips and gave him a small wink.

"I'm Alexander Luthor, but my friends call me Lex."

"Felicity Smoak."

* * *

They spent the rest if the class whispering to each other on how the professor was wrong in what he was teaching, Lex felt comfortable around Felicity, on an intellect level and she felt the same around him.

They both were paired up together on a project, where Felicity's boyfriend, Cooper tried to get him to change.

Lex knew that Cooper was intimidated by Luthor's intelligence and saw him as a rival when it came to sharing Felicity, but he was her friend.

Nothing more. Nothing less.

And then Cooper was taken by the FBI for hacking some database that Felicity was demanding that it wasn't just him, Lex was her shoulder to cry on.

With Cooper now out of the picture, Lex realized that maybe... just maybe he had feelings for Felicity.

And that was when she _changed_.

Her whole personality shifted, along with her wardrobe and appearance.

Yes.

Maybe Lex did like her more then just as a friend.

But he never made a move in fear that it will ruin what they have now, so when they had just one last late night sleepover before graduating and parting ways to go into their respective careers.

He was to take over LexCorp in Metropolis and she gained an internship at Queen Consolidated in Starling, it was the perfect opportunity to give into those desires.

Because who knew when they will have the chance again?

With their clothing now discarded, both gave into a nights worth of passion, twice.

And then she asked that question.

"Why didn't we do this sooner?"

Lex glanced down at Felicity's blonde hair, her head was lying across his chest as their naked bodies was covered with the bedsheets, he gave her head a small peck, not really having an answer.

"Do you regret it?"

"No." She replied, turning to face him. "Do you?"

"Never." He replied, turning to where he was towering over her body. "I'll never regret this."

"Good." She replied, pulling him closer for another passionate kiss.

Okay, so maybe it wasn't just twice they spent their last night together.

It was three.


	6. Never Say Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity has a guardian angel watching out for her...
> 
> Well maybe not an actual 'Angel' more like Devil.

He knew it was wrong to eavesdrop on a private conversation between Oliver and Felicity Smoak, but the anger that boiled within him as he heard the same excuse he had been using in himself.

_"Because of the life that I lead, I just think it’s better to not be with someone that I could really care about."_

And then he smelt it. Tears.

Felicity was crying. And it was all Oliver Queen's fault.

Blending in with the shadows, he watched as Felicity left for the day and Oliver stayed in his office for a few minutes before leaving, yes... The Devil of Hell's Kitchen knew of the nightly duties of Oliver Queen.

He may be blind, but he wasn't stupid.

* * *

Standing on the rooftop, listening... waiting for Oliver Queen to be alone.

Finally finding his chance, the Devil slipped in undetected into the Foundry to face the man that made his _friend_ cry.

"Oliver Queen." He called, making the said man turn quickly around but not quick enough to draw an arrow. " _You've failed this city._ "

He couldn't help but use that iconic line, before attacking Oliver, all the anger leaving him.

"I'm not doing this because I have to," The Devil growled, punching him in the face, hard. "But because I have a blonde down there, _crying_... over _you_. This is personal."

Okay... Maybe it was personal.

* * *

"Is that blood on your face?"

Matt lightly touched the small scratch that he received from his little, discussion with the Arrow, he lightly hissed as Felicity touched it.

"Yeah. Cut myself shaving- you know being blind and all."

He could tell that she was unconvinced bit never pressed the subject, that was one of the many things he loved about her, Felicity had agreed after another night of crying over Oliver that he wasn't worth her tears.

He wasn't worth anything from her, aside her partnership in helping the city and being his assistant which she hates.

"If you ever need to sue Queen, I know a lawyer or two."

"Yeah, like that'll ever happen."  
"Never say never, Felicity."

That made Felicity laugh, which made him lightly chuckle in response, but unknown to her... He _wasn't_ joking.


End file.
